<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don’t be afraid to catch feels by tmwshj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378394">don’t be afraid to catch feels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj'>tmwshj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(it's only implied though), Aka me, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Florist!Hyeongjun, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, On This Episode Of What Can This Author Romaticise?, Subways, The Answer Is Subways, Valentine's Day Fic For Lonely People, minisong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>on some days, he's wearing pink, and on others, he's wearing yellow. sometimes, he wears that baby blue cardigan too.</p><p>amongst the many shades of monochromatic blacks and greys, minhee can't help but notice this cute boy he meets every day on the subway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don’t be afraid to catch feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was literally on the subway to school when this idea popped into my very sleep-deprived and nervous (it was my second week of school yikes) brain and i was like "you know what i can romaticise??? TRAINS." so BAM here's this 5k word vomit that was <em>supposed</em> to be only 2k words :D</p><p>i hope you enjoy this fic (which was actually written over the span of one week on a train when i was on the way to school... Wow, the Authenticity) !!</p><p>title from feels - calvin harris</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>the subway skids to a stop in front of minhee, who groans upon realising that this is yet again, the start of a new day, the start of his eight-hour nine-to-five shift.</p><p> </p><p>the doors were closing when a smaller boy wearing a pink sweater — a sight for sore eyes amongst the monochromatic grey of the morning subway — came rushing into the cabin, panting profusely. he grins at the surrounding commuters apologetically, tiny sweat droplets still trickling down his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“sorry.” he mumbles while dusting off his hands on his jeans. the lights on the doors flash red and the cabin seals itself shut, and minhee is brought back to reality, grimacing as the subway lurches itself forward, sending at least three work-goers towards minhee. the world goes on mute when he shoves his earphones into his ears, the subway descending into a dark tunnel, a nagging reminder of minhee’s boring life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it’s the next day, and this time, minhee barely makes it in time for his seven o’ clock train. he squeezes himself in between a larger middle-aged man and... the same boy from yesterday. minhee locks eyes with the smaller boy, who, that day, was wearing a white shirt and a similar pair of jeans as the day before. they exchange a nod, the typical, wordless greeting all adults felt accustomed to do. the stranger sneaks in a smile; minhee’s lips are still drawn into a straight line.</p><p> </p><p>the subway abruptly starts off again as minhee looks at the ground, fumbling with his earphones and shoving them into his ear, the wires still a tangled mess. with both men pushed against his side uncomfortably, minhee sucks it up and bears with it until he arrives at his destination, <em>my chemical romance</em> still blasting in his ears as the faint smell of flowers drifts around him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it’s day three of meeting the smaller boy on the subway. unlike minhee, the latter seems to own more than one item of clothing — while minhee wore his grey blazer and pant suit like a uniform, the smaller man today was wearing a light blue cardigan over a stained white shirt, an effort to combat the chilly thursday morning. it rained the previous night, making the air cold and slightly humid, irritating minhee who had forgotten to take in the laundry that morning. it better not rain today.</p><p> </p><p>the smaller boy comes in after minhee that day, standing in the middle of the cabin while minhee is shoved uncomfortably against the door. he was wearing green this time, making him stick out of the gloomy thursday crowd. minhee pulls his eyes away from his phone, glancing around the dingy cabin, his eyes falling on the boy unconsciously. the stranger was holding a work apron, maybe a part-time job of the sort, a student perhaps; but it was a thursday in the middle of spring, and school should have started a month ago. perhaps he was playing truancy, minhee wouldn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>the train skids to a stop at paramount station. minhee wonders why he’s never noticed its name. (he knows he gets on at sixth avenue and exits at third street, but really, he never bothered to memorise the names of the stations in between) the doors to the cabin open as minhee watches more people enter and leave in a hurry. the stranger leaves too.</p><p> </p><p>minhee turns his attention back to his phone, scrolling through the news again as his thursday morning mood dims further.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it’s friday, and minhee is dreading the weekend, if he is being honest. he has a family dinner on saturday and then on sunday, he has to submit a proposal that technically, he was supposed to submit last week. as a whole, his life seemed to a jumbled mess, but at least there was that two hour pocket of time on sunday evening when he could watch a movie (alone, on his couch)... that is, if he finishes his proposal by dinner. he groans internally before being pushed into the subway at six avenue, nearly losing his grip on his briefcase.</p><p> </p><p>he’s nestled into the middle of the cabin this time (it’s going to be a pain to get out later) when he notices a familiar blue cardigan. he turns his head ever so slightly, noticing the same black work apron from yesterday and this time, mud stains on the wearer’s jeans. the two boys lock eyes, nodding to each other as a greeting. except the smaller boy smiles, the corners of his lips being pulled upwards — it was a lightly crooked but not too much, maybe a result of forgetting to wear retainers after getting one’s braces off.</p><p> </p><p>minhee smiles back, albeit not as brightly. he feels lighter afterwards, and suddenly, he’s not dreading the family dinner as much, remembering that he’d be reunited with his favourite nephew.</p><p> </p><p>it was a sight for sore eyes amongst the many grim morning faces, and minhee found himself appreciating the stranger’s gesture. the two return to facing the windows of the subway, with minhee staring blankly at the pitch-black tunnels while the other boy’s eyes seem to sparkle oh-so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>the scent of flowers seems to linger around minhee for the rest of the day, a constant reminder of that stranger’s smile that morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>minhee was strangely distracted that weekend. he found himself zoning out during his family dinner, tuning out whatever aunt kim had to criticise about her neighbours and even while he did his proposal that sunday. it’s a shame that he couldn’t watch that movie that evening, but strangely, minhee didn’t feel as irritated as he thought he would.</p><p> </p><p>minhee found himself looking forward to monday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>on monday, minhee waits as the subway skids to a stop in front of him. a gush of cool air brushes minhee’s hair out of his face, though the smell of smoke caused him to cough. the doors open and minhee is once again pushed into the subway. his grey suit, which he had spent last night tediously ironing, was immediately creased. the thin line in him called patience snaps and he finds the same old frown creeping back onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>the smaller boy appears shortly after, wearing a pale pink hoodie with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. carnations and lilies were all minhee could identify, with strange yellow flowers spotted around the arrangement. he comes in panting, a couple of petals falling to the ground as he hunches over to catch his breath. the crowd instinctively shuffles away just as the doors close and again, the subway launches its passengers off into another uninteresting and repetitive week.</p><p> </p><p>‘a florist.’ was the only thought in minhee’s mind as the subway whisks away. he looks back down at his phone, scrolling aimlessly as more blaring music crashes into his ears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>so, the week goes on again.</p><p> </p><p>on tuesday, he wore orange.</p><p> </p><p>on wednesday, he was wearing a shirt the colour of mustard.</p><p> </p><p>on thursday, he wore black, almost blending into the crowd. minhee grinned when he found him.</p><p> </p><p>on friday, he was wearing the blue cardigan again.</p><p> </p><p>on saturday, minhee finds himself making his way to the subway, hopping on board a train towards third street, except that he gets off at first street instead.</p><p> </p><p>he made a conscious effort to avoid wearing grey that day, deciding to don a white t-shirt underneath a bright red jacket from his high school debate team. it felt nice to be wearing something other than grey.</p><p> </p><p>first street was known for its upper-class shops and boutiques and, to be frank, minhee didn’t know why he came that day. the best reason he could come up with was that “he felt like it”, which really isn’t that much of a good reason. it happened to be cloudy that saturday afternoon as minhee paced along first street, walking wherever his feet took him until he ended up at a tiny boutique at the corner of the shopping street. there were coats and blazers galore, and minhee walked out with a new navy blue blazer, his chest feeling light and his wallet feeling lighter (<em>retail therapy. same minhee, same</em>).</p><p> </p><p>on sunday, he finally gets round to watching that movie he wanted to watch last weekend (a five out of ten, minhee was disappointed) as well as finishing up any backlog from work and chores around the house. as he fixed himself as an adult, he can’t help but let his mind wander to that florist he’s been seeing on the subway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it’s monday, and minhee had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. his body ached like he were a eighty-year-old in a twenty-year-old’s body, and he thinks to himself whether it’d be a good time to start planning for his retirement. standing in front of the subway, minhee fumbles around in his briefcase, soon realising that he had forgotten his earphones at home. the shittiness of monday morning was catching up to him quickly, and although he was wearing that new blazer he bought yesterday, it didn’t help to lift his mood like he thought it would.</p><p> </p><p>the subway starts up and minhee remembers to look for the smaller boy. a few quick glances around the cabin and minhee quickly finds him, the man wearing a depressing grey but accompanied with that blue cardigan. he feels a sense of normalcy return, and although he really wishes he could be using music to tune out the roar of the subway right now, he opts to distract himself with mindless mobile games.</p><p> </p><p>he manages to ascend four levels in candy crush that morning before reaching his office on third street.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it’s tuesday and minhee nearly misses his train. just as the lights above the door flash red, indicating it’s departure, minhee manages to squeeze himself into his usual cabin — the middle one, the most crowded, but it gave him to quickest access to the escalators. to his surprise, a pop of yellow appears next to him, and minhee immediately smells the scent of flowers. his initial irritation slowly dissipates, and minhee finds himself not reaching for his earphones.</p><p> </p><p>he looks over to the smaller man, nodding at him when they made eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>“chrysanthemums?”</p><p> </p><p>the smaller man’s eyes widen, seeming to be pleasantly surprised that someone on the subway was trying to make small talk this early in the morning. he beams, replying excitedly, “with buttercups and daffodils, and some mimosas for contrast.” he brings the bouquet upwards towards minhee, and even a city dweller like minhee could appreciate its beauty.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s nice.” was all minhee could say.</p><p> </p><p>“you think so? thank you.” the smaller man grins, returning the bouquet to his waist. the pair then stare out of the window into darkness, exchanging nothing but silence.</p><p> </p><p>the smell of daffodils linger in minhee’s nose that day — its light, airy scent that reminded him of spring, sweet and captivating, two words that can also be used to describe this stranger on the subway, he thinks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>on wednesday, minhee finds himself looking forward to the subway ride. he stumbles on board early, quickly looking around for any colour. although the smaller man’s wardrobe was unpredictable, it was distinct, and minhee made a guess about what colour he would be wearing that day. he decides on purple.</p><p> </p><p>however, as the lights above the door flash red once again, the passengers were a monochromatic grey, void of any colour. something in minhee feels off, a nagging feeling of confusion. he decides to neither take out his earphones that day, nor play some mindless game. wearing a striking navy blue amongst the million shades of grey, minhee was the one who stood out this time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>on thursday, minhee has his earphones in as he boards the subway, still donning his navy blazer. he had something due that day. he really didn’t know what it was, but he’s going to head to the office and just wing it. he’s shoved uncomfortably towards the middle again, and to his surprise and relief, he sees a pop of pink. he turns his head and smiles, the smaller boy reciprocating.</p><p> </p><p>“good morning.” the man in pink says cheerfully. “oh, new suit?”</p><p> </p><p>“not really. i wore it yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“blue’s a nice colour on you. it reminds me of bluebells!”</p><p> </p><p>minhee isn’t sure how exactly bluebells looked like, but he figures that by the looks of the smaller boy beaming at him, it was meant to be a compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“do you like flowers?” minhee finds himself asking. a silly question, but there’s something so refreshing about the smaller’s voice that minhee didn’t have the time to cringe at his question.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, i love flowers. my mom loves them too, i must have gotten it from her.”</p><p> </p><p>“so what’s your favourite?”</p><p> </p><p>the smaller man chuckles, scratching the nape of his neck. “it’s basic, but i love sunflowers. i think it’s really cool how they always face the sun.”</p><p> </p><p>minhee nods. “that’s nice, i don’t really have a favourite flower, but... bluebells right? maybe i should do some research on them.”</p><p> </p><p>the two make small talk throughout the train ride and soon enough, the first rays of sunlight filter into the cabin, blinding minhee temporarily. he checks his watch instinctively, thinking that he might be late, but thankfully, it was only seven-thirty, and he’s on time. his face feels warm, and that day, the sky was a lovely persimmon and gold, the sun like a speck of glitter on the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>paramount station. paramount station.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“i get off here, it was nice talking to you...?” the smaller boy starts off before his words trail off into a question. “sorry, i must have forgotten to ask for your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’m minhee. your name...?”</p><p> </p><p>“hyeongjun. nice to finally know your name after so long.” hyeongjun smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“yours too.” minhee replies, waving at hyeongjun as he gets washed away by the morning crowd.</p><p> </p><p>it’s friday morning once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“you’re early today.” hyeongjun chirps from behind him. minhee flinches, turning back to look at him. hyeongjun’s hair was a bright red, matching the sweater he was wearing that day.</p><p> </p><p>“your… hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“do you like it? i shamelessly told the hairdresser to make me look like a rose!” hyeongjun laughs, his contagious laughter bringing a smile to minhee’s face.<em> you’ve always looked like a rose, </em>minhee thinks before realising what he had thought, a blush creeping onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>“w-well… you definitely look like a rose now.” minhee mumbles under his breath, causing hyeongjun to lean in closer.</p><p> </p><p>“what did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“nothing! i didn’t say anything!” minhee finds himself flustered, scratching the nape of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>the subway pulls into the station, and as the two boys were pushed into the usual middle cabin, hyeongjun asks, looking minhee up and down, “no blazer today?”</p><p> </p><p>minhee is dressed in a pair of old jeans, a little scratchy on his skin thanks to the passage of time, and wearing a loose t-shirt in a muted shade of yellow. minhee thinks he looks terrible in it, but he wasn’t going to work today, so he figures that it should be alright.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah. today’s my day off.”</p><p> </p><p>hyeongjun smirks. “oh really?” he says with a playfulness in his voice. “mr workaholic here is <em>finally </em>taking a break?”</p><p> </p><p>minhee and hyeongjun are pushed against the door. “i’m not a workaholic!”</p><p> </p><p>“okay mr grey-pantsuit.” hyeongjun rolls his eyes teasingly as the subway speeds off, lurching him into minhee. “shit-” hyeongjun stumbles, grabbing a handful of minhee’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>minhee’s eyes widen, his left hand holding onto the door while his right hand instinctively reaches out for the smaller boy. the two lock eyes, hyeongjun taking a second too long to recover from his fall.</p><p> </p><p>“t-thanks.” hyeongjun manages to choke out, smoothing out his sweater.</p><p> </p><p><em>“it’s no big deal”</em> was what minhee had wanted to say, but before he knew it, the words “be careful next time.” comes tumbling out of his mouth. shit, maybe he was coming on too strong.</p><p> </p><p>hyeongjun rolls his eyes, his cheeks still pink but his mouth morphed into a playful grin. “okay <em>mom</em>~” he sing-songs.</p><p> </p><p>“what are you, twelve?” minhee mockingly scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>“no, i’m twenty.” hyeongjun says, puffing up his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“oh? turning twenty or turning twenty-one?”</p><p> </p><p>“…turning twenty.”</p><p> </p><p>minhee grins. “same.”</p><p> </p><p>hyeongjun looks up at him, confusion written all over his face. “you don’t look twenty.”</p><p> </p><p>“what is that supposed to mean!” minhee raises his voice, causing the ocean of grey to turn their heads towards the two of them. minhee bows his head slightly to express his apologies. hyeongjun tries to stifle his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“it means whatever you want it to mean.” hyeongjun winks.</p><p> </p><p>the subway ride to paramount station seemed quicker that usual, with easy-going banter flowing between the two of them. minhee’s heart sinks significantly when the announcement comes over the intercom – “<em>next station: paramount station.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>hyeongjun’s ears perk up at the announcement. “hey, i hope you don’t mind me asking, but what are your plans today?”</p><p> </p><p>minhee shrugs. “i don’t really have anything planned out today.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh? then why did you get on the seven am?”</p><p> </p><p><em>to see you. </em>minhee thinks, pretending to be enamoured by the sunrise that had just let itself peek over the top of the buildings. the sky had orange and gold painted onto its horizon, beams of sunlight shining through the thinning clouds. minhee wonders why he had never noticed how beautiful it looks in the morning, wondering why he’s never felt this warmth on his face when he’s standing by the window.</p><p> </p><p>when he turns back to answer hyeongjun’s question with some bullshit excuse, the latter was staring up at him with large doe eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“to… what?”</p><p> </p><p>minhee’s eyes widen. looks like he already has.</p><p> </p><p>“i said that out loud, didn’t i?”</p><p> </p><p>hyeongjun nods timidly. minhee sighs, his calm expression a stark contrast to his palpitating heart.</p><p> </p><p>“sorry, i didn’t mean for it to sound weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“no! n-no, i mean… sorry.” hyeongjun fumbles with his words, tripping over his tongue. “it doesn’t sound weird coming from you.”</p><p> </p><p>minhee raises his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘arriving at paramount station. arriving at paramount station.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>hyeongjun looks up, noticing the destination. he beams at minhee, traces of confusion being wiped off his face.</p><p> </p><p>“minhee, i hope you don’t find this weird, but let’s get to know each other. see where this takes us?” hyeongjun digs his hand into his pocket, pulling out a business card and handing it to minhee. “meet me here at noon? i’ll be on my lunch break!” hyeongjun says as he’s ushered out of the subway by a wave of work-goers.</p><p> </p><p>he waves at minhee, who had a loopy grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“see you later, cute boy on the subway!” hyeongjun yells over his shoulder, his smile more blinding than the sunrise minhee had seen a few seconds prior.</p><p> </p><p>minhee looks down at the business card, and written in cursive – <em>song’s florist; paramount lane, #30-11.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>he grins as the subway door closes and he’s swept off to the next station.</p><p> </p><p>somehow, he manages to fall deeper for the cute boy on the subway.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did this fic get boring? probably.</p><p>(and i am sorry, i truly am.)</p><p>but i really wanted to do something for valentine's day, and i'm always a sucker for romaticising the most normal events ever (life becomes more interesting when you do so, right?) so ta-da!! here's this fic :]</p><p>i hope you enjoyed reading! kudos and comments are appreciated, and happy valentine's day to all, it's the day to appreciate your loved ones!</p><p>twt - <a href="https://twitter.com/shjIuvr">shjIuvr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>